Amythest's Crossing
by PurpleCastaway
Summary: Olivia is a lost girl that finds a home in a "perfect world". But, she discovers soon enough that it isn't perfect after all, and in fact, there are many more secrets to uncover in her small town of Amythest.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't always here. I had a life somewhere else. I vaguely remember it, but all I know is that I want to escape. The people here seem like they want to escape too. Sometimes they do, and I see them in the big city. Other times, they disappear for good. At first when I came here, I was excited. A new, undiscovered world? It was beautiful in my young eyes. My first days went along amazingly.

Most of my memories of the first days have vanished but a couple remained. I bought a house near the river and in the midst of some trees. I got a job working with Tom Nook at his shop. I was happy and ecstatic, full of enthusiasm. I greeted everyone and made my name known around this small town. People would be glad to see me too, giving me funny nicknames like "Big O" and "'lil Sis". In return, I gave them kind catchphrases like "Hot tomato!" I kept the city clean by uprooting weeds and dandelions. It stained a few of my dresses but I didn't mind. I was dedicated to my town, Amethyst. I made a flag for it and chatted with the guards from time to time. They seemed to be happy, but that's because I saw everybody as happy back then. When I didn't know the truth.

One morning, I decided to walk to the beach. I sat on the warm sand, listening to the waves crash. The sun was shining on my back, keeping me warm. A slight breeze cooled me down. Everything was calm. I couldn't have been happier. Then, I heard the softest trace of voices. My eavesdropping skills couldn't be ignored, so I investigated. It was my neighbor's Rolf and Pecan talking.

"I loved that movie you recommended me!" Pecan exclaimed. "The movie with Whatshisface and Thatotherguy!"

"I know! The director, Whoisthat, won the highest award in movie business, the Whatchamaycallit!" Rolf agreed.

"He won that award?" Pecan was in shock. "That's amazing!" They made some small talk after that, but that was about it. I didn't think anything of it back then. I also noticed some weird things too. The mayor was always sleeping and he never came out except for holidays, Tom Nook always looked like he was tired; his eyes always half open, I never saw my neighbors fish, catch bugs, dig up fossils, fall into pit fall holes, go into stores, walk near the bus stop or even go into Town Hall! And all the while, they were talking about how much they love catching bugs; that was the only thing that they could think about! It was like they were putting on a performance for me. I got sick of my town after a while and I would go into the city often. After all, my only friends were there. Kicks, the shoe shiner, would always smile and give me a shoe shine for free, but I tipped him 500 bells. I loved getting my hair done at Shampoodle's Salon. I also get my fortune at a small shop in the corner by Katrina.

Sometimes I looked at the model room, but it was usually only my room, which crept me out. How did they know exactly how my room looked like? I didn't give them a key. Lyle, the owner of that store, followed me around and mailed me letters every Sunday. At first, I thought he was just being friendly. After a while, I thought for sure that he was stalking me. How did he know my address? How did he get inside my house to look at my things?

One night I woke up at 2 AM and heard some tapping on the window. I slowly walked downstairs to see what it was. I saw Lyle looking through my window, writing down every detail. I turned on the lights to see him. His eyes got wide.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He looked ashamed.

"Lyle hates his job…" He muttered and started crying. "I'm so sorry miss! They made me…"

"Lyle…" I felt bad and confused, so I welcomed him inside and made him a cup of tea. He continued crying. "Lyle, who made you do what?" I said, as we sat on my couch. He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Miss Olivia…" He began. "Do you have any memories of where you came from?" He looked directly into my eyes.

"No…" I said. He shook his head.

"The system's too good…" He whispered under his breath and sighed.

"Wait…what?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"The system. They took you." Lyle started to tear up. "And I helped them."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey again! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for the nice reviews! Enjoy :)_**

_**~Purple Castaway**_

This took me a while to process. My head went blank and I couldn't breathe. "I thought…I thought that I was lost and these people gave me a home!" I stuttered. Lyle shook his head, setting his cup of tea on the side table.

"You should go back to bed, miss." He said, getting up to leave. "After all, I've told you too much already." He shut the door behind him and my mouth was open in shock. I was kidnapped! But why did they want me here? Why me? I felt sick. I tried to calm myself down and go back to bed, but I stayed up all night.

When morning came, I immediately took the bus to the city. When I got off, everything seemed different. The once happy customers looked scared and worried, trying to act normal. I ran to Kicks and hugged him. He smiled as I pulled away.

"Awright, miss. What's got yaw so happy?" He asked. I whimpered. His smile dissolved when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Did you know that they took me?" I asked. Kicks' eyes opened wide.

"No…aw miss…me…I…" He was at a loss for words. I nodded and sat down on the steps. "If it helps, I think they took me too." He sat next to me. "I've only heard about the system, but I underestimated their power."

"Who are they?" I asked. Kicks looked around him to see if anyone was listening.

"No one knows who they are or where they are but either way, they're always watching." He whispered. I nodded and stood up.

"Can you shine my shoes?" I asked, as I did normally. He smiled.

"How can I shine 'em for yaw, miss?" He asked, as usual. I knew we were playing it safe, but everything felt so deadly.

I shook my head. "Never mind." He stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kicks whispered.

"The system." I said. "I'm not going to let them win."

"You're crazy!" His eyes widened. "They'll…they'll kill you."

"Not this time." I turned around and headed to Red's Shop. The door clicked open and Red was there waiting for me.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"What do you know about the system?" I asked.

"Wha-what system?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What other system is there?" I practically yelled, then regretted it. "The system. What do you know about them?" He looked nervous and practically dropped the vase in his hand. I took it out from his grasp and set it on a table. "Please help me!" He sighed.

"The system. Well, what can I say? They're heartless, careless, freaks who control everything. They tried to make a perfect civilization, but it's not working." Red whispered. "They took everyone here and…well…forced them into forming a society."

"On their own?" I whispered back. Red nodded.

"They only wanted the smartest and bravest people, so they let them live on their own. You know, as a test. To see who would survive." Red shivered. "Some people took it too far. Many were killed. It turns out, only one survived. He still is here today. I hear he took residence in…" He recalled. "Amethyst. Bingo. That's the name…" My eyes widened.

"Red…" I started. "Red, I live in Amethyst." He looked confused.

"No, that must be a mistake." He shook his head. "No cousin, no no no!" He slammed his fists against the wall. "Listen kid. Get the heck outta there, you understand?"

"Red, tell me who he is first!" I cried. He shook his head.

"Don't trust anyone." Red shook his head. "You should regret even trusting me." I nodded. "No, I don't think you understand. They're always watching, cousin, especially you."

"Thank you Red." I nodded again. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Read this only when you're out of sight." Red whispered as I scrunched it in my pocket. "Now scram!"

I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the dark path in front of the store. I grabbed the paper and read it. It only contained one sentence. One sentence that would change my life forever. One sentence that would make me never stop looking behind my back. One simple sentence that read: Don't make me come back to get you.


End file.
